


Old Habits Die Hard 旧习难改

by alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always slept in a specific position when they sleep together, even after nine years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard 旧习难改

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Habits Die Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313968) by [hellolife21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21). 



> Wincest, technically. Nothing sexual. Fluff.兄弟爱，无关性

**Old Habits Die Hard 旧习难改**

By：hellolife21  
  
Summary:Sam and Dean have always slept in a specific position when they sleep together, even after nine years.  
Notes:Wincest, technically. Nothing sexual. Fluff.兄弟爱，无关性。  
原址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/313968>  
授权：见最下  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
    他们总是睡在一起。好吧，其实13岁和17岁后，他们就不睡同一张床了。在他们还是孩子的时候，John常因负担不起两个房间而必须让兄弟俩挤一张床。男孩们并不抱怨，他们喜欢在寒冷的夜里分享对方的体温。那种Sam就在身旁的感觉，比起他在五英尺外的另一张床上，前者总是让Dean更加舒服。尽管他绝对不会承认，但如果他的弟弟没有一直紧紧靠在他身边，他会止不住地担心对方遭遇什么不测。  
    在他们更年幼的时候，Dean坚持要和Sam共享一张床。John通常会在旅馆服务允许的情况下，叫人送来一张婴儿床，Sam会躺在那里面被放在床上。Dean总是会睡在婴儿床边的地板而不是自己的床上。Sam从来睡不过整夜，直到Dean建议他和Sam一起睡在床上。一开始John并不确定要这么做。Dean提出这个建议的时候，Sam还是个只有八个月左右大的婴儿。他担心Dean会翻过身来压到Sam，或者Sam会把头埋进枕头而窒息。Dean向父亲保证他会做得很好，然后John同意了。  
    于是，Dean做了整整三年的浅眠者。Sam一翻身Dean就会惊醒过来察看他。Sam四岁生日那天，Dean才决定一睡整晚，不再在Sam每次移动的时候察看周全。其实Sam两岁前是不会受到窒息和被Dean压死的危险的，Dean只是关切过度。  
    当Sam五岁的时候，他开始偎依着Dean入睡。无论室外十度还是十个十度，Sam都会抵着Dean睡着，而Dean一次也没有在房里温暖时抱怨过Sam有多热。此外，Sam总会把手滑到Dean背后的衣服上。入睡前，他会抵着Dean，但睡着后他一定会把手臂甩过去，手滑到背上。这时，Dean会用自己的手臂覆住Sam的。兄弟俩总是这样面对面地入睡，抱住对方的胳膊，直到Sam十三岁的时候。  
    Sam十三岁时，开始觉得和他哥这么睡并不是件给力的事。Dean早在很多年前就意识到了这一点，但他不想伤Sam的心。他只是默默地忍着，直到Sam要求拥有自己的床。真当那天来到的时候，Dean想着他总算能为不用再裹住Sam而感到轻松了。可他并没有感受到这个。他感到寒冷，甚至是在最热的夜晚他也感到寒冷。他感到孤独，由此他再一次无法整夜安睡。Dean开始为最细小的动静惊醒，或者没有任何动静时，他也会惊醒，然后他依然会习惯性地去看看Sam。有时，他甚至会起身，让手指在Sam的口鼻间徘徊片刻，以确保Sam还在呼吸。  
    Sam离家去上大学后，Dean失眠了整整一周。John不得不逼他吃安眠药来防止他在狩猎时被杀或者开车时昏倒。即便后来，Dean开始在Sam不在时重新开始睡觉，他也睡不过整个夜晚。他会惊醒，一身冷汗，噩梦连连。他会不由自主地察看Sam，直到发现他已不在那里。直到他去斯坦福接Sam一道寻找父亲，他获得了彻夜的安眠。就算他睡在Impala的客座上，就算那里不是最舒服的位置。那全都无所谓了，因为是  
Sam在开车，他就在那里，和他在一起。  
    之后过去的几个月，他和Sam一直在路上奔波。每晚Dean都会至少醒来一次察看Sam。某天夜里在肯塔基州的Culvert，一个名叫Grassy Hills的汽车旅馆，Dean不得不给他俩找一间单床房。  
    "我们的双床房客满了。"前台的女人礼貌的说。  
    通常这不会是个问题。Dean会说"谢谢"，然后他们上路去找另一家有双床房的旅馆。那是通常。此刻，Dean已经困得睁不开眼睛，而Sam，好吧，Sam  
早已在Impala里昏睡了过去。"我要了。"Dean说着伸手去领钥匙。  
    那女人接过他的信用卡，给了他钥匙。  
    Dean叫醒Sam后两人走进房间。Sam怀疑地环视四周后视线落在Dean身上。他用不着说任何话，Dean知道他在想什么。"只有这一间空房了。我不打算继续开车。"  
    Sam对着Dean似笑非笑，将衬衫拉过头顶，然后把裤子褪下一头倒在床上。Dean也脱掉了T恤和四角裤，跟着倒在Sam身边。床是加大型的尺寸，但对两个大男人而言还是显得不够大。于是他们得对付着睡到早晨。  
    Dean在夜间突然醒来，他感到有人碰着他的背。他瞬间准备好了搏斗、踢打和杀死碰他的任何人或东西，不过，他停下了。他的记忆辨认出了这种抚触，它使人感到熟悉，但他几乎已有九年没有感受到它了。那是Sam，此时正蜷缩在Dean对面。虽然Sam明显是两人中个子更大的那个，可他挪到了床的下方，所以他的脑袋正好摆在Dean的下巴下面。他的手臂停在Dean上衣的背后把两人拉近。Dean重新摆好他的手臂来围住Sam光裸的背部，那里的皮肤很烫。Sam睡着的时候就像炉火一样烫人。Dean把另一只手臂移出枕头下面，滑到Sam的脖子底下把他拉得更近。他就在这么一个松松散散的拥抱里，摇篮般围着Sam入睡。九年来的第一次，Dean整夜安睡到天明。  
  
  
  
END

 

  


 

 

 

 


End file.
